Navidades para el Pokeshipping y el Contestshippin
by Irene GT
Summary: Ash y Misty,con 18 años recién cumplidos,pasarán las navidades juntos,pero a lo mejor ocurre algo más...


Era una tarde fría de Diciembre,se acercaba la ,una jovencita de 18 años,estaba a cargo del gimnasio Celeste,tras viajar con sus 2 amigos,Ash y se había convertido en una chica,bueno mujer,muy no se recogia el pelo en una coleta como la de antaño,sino que lucía un pelo naranja,que le caía por los todos los chicos que la retaban a un combate de gimnasio la pedian salir,aunque ella se corazón pertenecía a un a uno,cuyo nombre era ía 5 años que no se veían,pero ella todavia estaba enamorada de él,aunque ella siempre se decía a si misma "seguro que me ha ovidado".pero esto le cambiaría la vida...

-Daisy:¡Misty! ¡Coje el teléfono,es para ti!

-Misty:¿Quién es?

-Daisy:Es el profesor Oak.

-Misty:¡Hola,profesor!

-Oak:Hola,Misty, ¿qué tal está?

-Misty:Muy bien, ¿y usted?

-Oak:Bien,oye Misty,tienes que venir a mi laboratorio enseguida.

-Misty:¿Para qué?

-Oak:Es una larga historia,te la contaré en cuanto llegues,y traete una mochila porque vamos a viajar.

-Misty:Muy bien profesor,llego ahi en 2 horas.

-Oak:Bien,ten cuidado.

-Misty:¡Lo tendré.Adiós!-Misty colgó.

-Daisy:Qué queria?

-Misty:Tengo que irme a pueblo Paleta enseguida,no se para que,pero posiblemente tenga que ir con el profesor a algún lugar.

-Daisy:Muy bien,pero te cuidado.

-Misty:Lo tendré,no te preocupes.

Misty cogió sus pokéballs,las metió en la mochila,cogió la mochila,montó el su biciy se fué.Hacía mucho frío y estubo preguntandose todo el camino que queria elprofesor Oak de ella...  
Cuando llegó al laboratorio,en el salón se encontravan todos los amigos de Ash:Aura,Max,Gary,Brock,Drew,Traecy y la señora la saludaron alegremente y le sirvieron una taza de té caliente.  
El profesor Oak saludó a Misty,se sentó y empezó a hablar:

-Oak:Como ya sabéis,Ash Ketchum,con 18 años recién cumplidos,es el líder del Alto Mando de Kanto, y nos a invitado a todos los presentes a pasar las navidades en su casa,situado en las Islas mañana.

-Todos:¡Sí!

-Misty:"no me puedo creer que voy a ver a Ash."-Pensando

Todos iban camino a ciudad Carmín,aunque no fue muy fáía nevado durante toda la semana,todo estaba blanco,era precioso,pero a ellos no les hizo tanta costaba mucho caminar por la nieve,aunque se lo estaban pasando genial jugando con la ,menos Misty,que no dejaba de pensar en ver a Ash?¿Y si no la recordaba?¿Y si se acordaba de todos menos de ella?pensaba ella,hasta que una bola de nieve la dio por atrás.

-Misty:¿Quién ha sido?

-Gary:Jaja,deberias haber visto tu cara,jajaja

-Misty:¡No tiene gracia!

-Oak:Vamos,chicos,que ya estamos llegando.

-Max:¡Mirad,ahí esta ciudad Carmín!

-Aura:¡Por fin podré comer algo!

-Brock:¡Por fin podré ver a la enfermera Joy!

-Max:¡Adelante!

Cuando llegaron al centro pokemon:

-Brock:¡Oh,mi linda enfermera Joy!, mi corazón esta a cien por ti,creo que necesitare que me hagas un boca a boca...

-Misty cogiendo de la oreja a Brock:vamos,que ya veras que con un buen golpe te recuperas.

-Brock:¡Ahhhhhhhh!

-Max:De verdad,tengo que aprender de esa chica.

Misty,Aura,Traecy y Max estaban hablando sobre sus viajes...

-Max:Estoy deseando volver a ver a Ash.

-Misty:Yo también

En ese momento,una chica se acerca corriendo a los chicos.

-Chica:¿Quién a pronunciado el nombre de Ash?

-Max:He sido yo.

-Chica:¿Es que acaso lo conoces?

-Max:Sí,acompañé a Ash por Hoeen.

-Misty:¿Quién eres tú?

-Chica:Perdón,me presento. Me lamo Lucy. ¿Y entonces,sois amigos de Ash?

-Traecy:Sí, y vamos a ir a visirtarle.

-Lucy:¡Ahhhhhhhh!¡He conocido a 4 personas que conocen a Ash!¡A Ash!¡Y que van a ir a visitarle!

-Aura:Sí,¿Y que tiene de especial?

-Lucy:¿¡Como que qué tiene de especial!¡Estamos hablando del hombre más guapo y atractivo de todo Kanto!

-Misty:¡Jaja,no me hagas reír!

-Lucy:Es cierto,y también dicen que si le miras sus ojos marrones,te enamoras profundamente de él.

-Todos:¡Jajajajaja,sí claro!

-Lucy:¿Podría acompañaros a ver a Ash? Me encantaría verle en carne y hueso.

-Traecy:No lo sé,se lo tendríamos que preguntar al profesor Oak

-Lucy:¡Pues vamos!

Los chicos,acompañados por Lucy,entran en la sala de en frente,donde se encontraban el profesor,Gary,Brock,la señora Ketchum y Drew.

-Traecy:Profesor,esta es Lucy.

-Oak:Hola Lucy,encantado de conocerte.

-Traecy:Profesor, ¿Lucy podría acompañarnos?

-Señora Ketchum:¿Para qué quieres acompañarnos,Lucy?

-Lucy:Para conocer a Ash

-Aura:Es que a Lucy es fan de Ash.

-Gary y Drew:Pobre de ti.

-Oak:Sí,puedes acompañarnos. Saldremos mañana hacia las Islas Espuma.

-Lucy:Estaré impaciente.

La mañana siguiente era la mas fría de toda la semana,era como una costó mucho dirigirse hacia el puerto,donde ahí alquilaron un pequeño barco y salieron a era el mejor día para navegar,ya que el mar estaba muy picado con la ventisca,y fue empeorando cada vez más.

-Aura:¡Ahhhh!¡Será esta mi última expedición Aura!

-Max:¡Déjate de tonterías!

-Traecy:Profesor,el mar está cada vez más picado,no veo nada!

-Oak:Chicos,agarraos fuerte!

PLASHH!Todos creyeron que era una ola que había chocado con el barco,pero a lo mejor era otra cosa...

-Oak:¡¿Estáis todos bien?

-Todos:¡Sí!

-Aura:¿Misty?¡¿Misty?¡Profesor, Misty no está!

-Oak:¡¿Qué!

-Lucy:¡Profesor,nos vamos a estrellar!

-Todos:¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Así era,Misty se había caído del barco,y cada vez que intentaba salir a la superficie,una corriente la arrastraba,hasta que ya no pudo más aguantar la respiración,y perdió el conocimiento.  
En el último segundo,Misty vió que una luz de acercaba a ella,era extraña,pero reconfortable,y escuchó una canción que la resultaba familiar...

Flasback

-Misty:¿Seguro qué estarás bien sin mi,Ash?

-Brock:Cuídate.

Misty se marcha con su bici a ciudad Celeste,Brock a ciudad Plateada y Ash a pueblo se tenía que quedar con el gimnasio Celeste,ya que sus hermanas ganaron un viaje alrededor del mundo y Brock,le llamaron de su casa para hacer unos recados.

-Misty:Muy bien Ash Ketchum,ahora ya se lo que sientes por mi.

-Ash (Llorando):¡Gracias,Misty,Brock,os echaré de menos!

(Del capítulo 271)

Fin del Flasback

-Misty:Ash...¡Ash!...¡Ash!...¡Ahhhh!

Misty se despertó encontraba acostada en una cómoda cama,con una manta por habitación donde se encortaba,era muy acogedora y había una gran chimenea que calentaba toda la habitació ese mismo momento entró un Raichu en la habitacióía algo familiar en el...

-Raichu:Rai raichu (veo que ya te has despertado)

Raichu subió a la cama donde se encontraba Misty y puso la pata en su unos segundos cuando saltó de la cama y salió de la habitació se levantó y siguió a ese ó unas escaleras y se encontró con el saló salón era precioso,estaba todo decorado de adornos navideños,sin pasarse de la ía una gran chimenea,mucho más grande de la del aquella habitación,que le daba una acogedora y cálida sensación a todo el salón.Y lo que lucía más en toda la habitación,el enorme árbol de lleno de bolas doradas y lleno de luces,era ninguna de esas cosas fueron lo que le llamaron la atención,si no que eran las fotos que habían encima de la ellas aparecía un chico moreno,que aparentaba unos 15 años,con ía algo en ese chico que le resultaba familiar,muy familiar...  
En ese momento entró un chico en el salón acompañado del Raichu.A diferencia del chico de la foto él era mucho mas alto y ía unos 18 añ alto guapo,moreno y atractivo,pero Misty no se fijó en ninguna de esas cosas,solo en sus marrones como el café,pero había algo especial en como cuando un niño recibe su regalo en ía una gabardina negra que le llegaba a las rodillas y desabrochada,una camiseta negra por debajo,unos jeans azules oscuros y una zapatillas acerco a Misty

-Chico:Veo que por fin te has despertado.¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Misty:bien,¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

-Chico:Mi lapras te recogió y te trajo a mi casa.

-Misty:Muchas gracias.¿Cómo te llamas?

-Chico:¿Es qué no te acuerdas de mi,Misty?

-Misty:¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Chico:Bueno,yo no olvido a mis mejores amigos.

***  
El profesor Oak y todos los demás habían encallado en las orillas de una ventisca empeoraba,así que decidieron ir al centro pokemon haber si se encontraba allí.todos estaban muy preocupados por llegaron al centro pokemon...

-Brock:Mi querida enfermera Joy,¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?¡O paso por delante de ti otra vez!...

-Max:Vamos Romeo,que Julieta te espera.

-Brock:¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

-todos con la gotita en la cabeza:Jaja.

-Aura:¿A llegado aquí una chica llamada Misty?

-Joy:No lo siento.¿Por qué la buscáis?

-Oak:Es que ella se cayó por la borda,y nosotros encallamos aquí.

-Gary:¡Hay qué ir a buscarla!

-Joy:¡No,no podeís salir de aquí!El mar está muy picado con la ventisca.¡Sería peligroso!

-Drew:Pero ella...

-Joy:¿Por qué navegasteis cuando hacía una ventisca como esta?

-Señora Ketchum:Íbamos a pasar las Navidades con mi hijo.

-Joy:¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Oak:Yo soy el profesor Oak,y ellos son Aura,Max,Traecy,Gary,Drew,Brock,Lucy y la Señora Ketchum.

-Joy:¿Ketchum?¿Su hijo es Ash Ketchum?

-Señora Ketchum:Sí,lo es ¿Por qué?

-Joy:Entonces no tenéis que preocupados por Misty.

-Misty:¿Ash?

-Ash:Jajaja,por fin me has recordado.

-Misty:Lo siento-sonrrojándose-es que has cambiado tanto desde la última vez que te vi.

-Ash:Bueno,es normal que una persona cambie cuando crece y se convierte en un adulto y...-también sonrrojándose-tú también has cabiado mucho,estás muy guapa.

-Misty (roja como un tomate):Gracias.

Ash ya no era ese niño con el que había niño inmaduro,irresponsable que solo le importabanlos .Ahora era todo un más alto que Misty,su voz también había cambiado,era más grave,profunda e pelo le tapaba un poco de su ojo izquierdo,pero le quedaba muy único que no había cambiado eran sus ojos,esos ojos que a Misty la volvían loca...

-Misty:Entoncés ese Raichu es...

decidió evolucionar cuando nos acercábamos a enfrentarnos al Alto Mando.

-Misty:Vaya...

-Ash:¿Y cómo llegaste al fondo del océano?

-Misty:Pes,mientras nos dirigíamos a tu casa,una ola golpeó muy fuerte el barco y me izo caer del que los otros estén bien...

Misty empezó a muy preocupada por ellos.¿Y si se hundió el barco?¿Y si se hubieran chocado contra unas rocas y hubieroan naufragado?Pero Ash,que no podía soportar verla llorar,la abrazó.

-Ash:Tranquila,ellos están juntos,ya verás como están bien.

Misty,con ese cálido abrazo de Ash,dejó de podía creer que Ash la abrazara,pero ella también lo abrazó.Puso su cabeza en su pecho,oía sus latidos del corazó sentía tan bien abrazada a él,sentía que le proporcionaba calor,protección,amor...Ash la soltó cuando dejó de llorar,pero esos segundos que estuvo abrazada a él,desearía que fueran horas...

-Ash:¿Estas mejor?

-Misty:Si,gracias.

La enfermera Joy se dirigió a los videoteléfonos,marcó un número,y llamó a los demás para que se acercarán.

-Aura:¡¿Cómo una llamada va a devolvernos a Misty?

-Brock:Sshhh...

Después de separarse de ese abrazo,se quedaron mirándose a los uno se perdió en los ojos del darse cuenta,se fueron acercádose más,y más hasta que...  
Sonó el teléforo.

-Misty (Saliendo del trance):Ash,coje el teléfono.

-Ash (También saliendo del trance):Sí,ya voy.

Misty,cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había pasado,desearía que el teléfono no hubiera sonado,no en ese mismo ían estado a unos centímetros de haberse besado...  
Ash había cojido el teléfono,era la enfermera Joy.

-Joy:Hola,Ash.

-Ash:Hola enfermera Joy,¿pasa algo?

-Joy:Sí, ¿hay una chica llamada Misty contigo?

-Ash:Sí, ¿por qué?

-Joy:¿Puedes decirle que se ponga?

-Ash:Sí,un ,es para ti.

-Misty:¿Quién es?

-Ash:Es la enfermera Joy.

-Misty:Hola

-Joy:Hola, ¿tú eres Misty,no?

-Misty:Sí

-Joy:Hay aquí unas personas que están preocupadas por ti.

A Misty esas palabras la llenó de felicidad.

-Ash:A te dije que estaban bien.

-Joy:Bueno,¿quién quiere hablar con Misty?

-Aura:¡Yo!¿Misty,estas bien?

-Misty:Si,gracias a Ash.

-Aura:¡¿Estas con él? Diile de mi parte que gracias por salvarte.

-Misty:Vale, ¿Vais a poder venir a su casa?

-Aura:No,lo barco encalló y con la ventisca, no vamos a poder salir ni del centro pokemon, así que celebraremos la Navidad aquí.

-Misty:Ah, muy bien.

-Aura:Bueno Misty,tengo que al cielo que estás viva.

-Misty:Vale Aura, adiós.

-Aura:Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono.

-Aura:Misty está bien, está en la casa de Ash.

-Señora Ketchum:¡Gracias al cielo!

-Ash:Parece que tenemos que pasar las navidades solos,tú y yo.

Así era,Misty tenía que pasar las Navidades con Ash,le gustaría pasar las Navidades con su familia,si,pero le agradaba mucho la idea de pasar las Navidades con é le proporcionó un habitación y mantas para que pasara las ,cuando terminó de acomodarse en su habitación,se fue a agua salía caliente,eso la relajaba,aunque no paraba de pensar en acabó,bajó al salón donde Ash estaba sentado en su sofá,viendo la televisión junto con se sentó a su lado.

-Misty:¿Qué estás viendo?

-Ash:Las án diciendo que las tormentas y las ventiscas no pararán hasta dentro de 2 semanas,y que el mar está muy descontrolado,así que se han suspendido todos los viajes en barco y en avión.

-Misty:Si,es mejor no salir a navegar con el tiempo así,lo puedo asegurar.

-Ash:Jajaja,si,yo creo que eres la más adecuada para a preparar la cena,cuando esté te aviso.¿Podrías dar de comer a Raichu?Su bote de comida está allí.

-Misty:Vale,pero te cuidado con la cena,que no quiero pasarme las Navidades en la cama.

-Ash:Tú tranquila.

Ash se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena,mientras que Misty se quedó en el salón dando de comer a no paraba de pensar en Ash,cuando hablaba con él,notaban que las mejillas se ponían como tomates y cuando estaba cerca de él su corazón se ponía a cien por después se puso a pensar en cosas mas serias e importantes:la concinaba fatal,si a eso se le podía llamar cocinar.

-Ash:Ya está la cena.¡Vamos!-Le dijo desde la habitación continua del salón,que era allí donde se comía en la ca de Ash.

Misty no quería defraudar a su amigo,después de que él dura tan hospitalario con ella,así que decidió armarse de valor e ir a llegó al la habitación continua al salón,había una gran estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa,Misty se sentó a su de ella había un plato lleno de cocido.

-Ash:¡Vamos!¡Está delicioso!

Misty probó el lo mas rico que había tomado un su vida.

-Misty:No sabía que cocinabas tan bien,¡está riquísimo!

-Ash:Bueno,después de viajar 4 años solo,he tenido que aprender a cocinar a las buenas o a las malas,¿no?

-Misty:Sí,tienes razón.

Después de cenar,Misty ayudó a recoger todos los cubiertos y a un poco pesado,peroentre los dos se terminó rápido,y era otra excusa más para estar junto a Ash.

-Ash:Ven un momento Misty,te quiero enseñar una cosa.

Ash cogió la mano de se puso roja ante el movimiento de Ash,pero fue desapareciendo e invadido por la ía saber dónde la estaba llevando Ash...De pronto se detuvieron ante dos puertas que daban a otra sala.

-Ash:Ya hemos llegado.

Ash habrió la se quedó una gran salón de suelo estaba tan brillante que parecía que estaba hecho de cristal y del techo colgaba una gran lámpara que iluminaba todo el salóén estaba adornado con espumillón en las columnas,situadas alrededor de la gran pista y con unas pocas luces.

-Ash:¿Quieres bailar?

-Misty:¿Qué?-Se había puesto como un tomate.

-Ash:¡Vamos!No tengas vergüenza.

-Misty:E-está bi-bien.

En ese momento empezó a sonar un bals romántico y se acercó a Misty,puso sus dos manos en su cintura,y Misty en sus principio,ambos estaban muy nerviosos,hasta que se miraron a los ese momento,el contacto visual no se rompió.Sin darse cuenta,con cada paso que daban se iban acercando más y más,hasta que cesó la mú ellos dos no se separaron,al contrario,se fueron acercando más hacia a poco,fueron acercando sus rostro u cerrando sus ojos,hasta que sus labios se beso fue corto,pero muy repente,Ash se separó de Misty.

-Ash:Lo siento.-Ash se fue corriendo de la sala

-Misty:¡Ash,espera! Ash,si tú supieras lo que siento por ti...

Ash se sentía un auténtico estúpido después de lo que acababa de hacer.Él creía que había cometido un grave se lo podía ía besado a había sentido en ese momento como si estuviera flotando en las nubes,como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago,estaba una sensación nueva para él,nunca había sentido eso por una és de que saliera corriendo del salón del baile,se fué a dar una ducha para aclararse las ía estado pesando tanto en Misty,que se olvidó completamente de que mañana era ía que preparar muchas cosas,aunque eran solo dos personas,quería que Misty pasara las mejores Navidades de su vida,para perdonarle por lo que había és de la ducha,Ash se acostó en la cama,pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en ese día,eran demasiadas cosas...Hasta que por el cansancio,cayó dormido.

Misty también se sentía una estú estúpida por dejar marchar a Ash,por no decirle lo que sentía por é también sentía,cuando se acercaba a él,el corazón latía a cien por hora,se ponía roja como un tomate y el estómago se le llenaba de enamorada de éó despacio del salón de baile,pensando en ir a ver a Ash y decirle lo que sentí descartó esa idea que Ash había vivido demasiadas experiencias por hoy,y ella también y suponía que estaría tenía ganas de hablar con una persona,una persona dirigió al teléfono,tecleó los números y espero...

Aura estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la ventana con una taza de chocolate en la mano, contemplaba como caía la nieve,o eso era lo que parecí realidad,ella estaba pensando en ía decirle lo que sentía,pero tenía demasiado miedo para mirarle a los ese momento,entró una chica,de unos trece años,aproximadamente,y se dirigió a Aura.

-Chica:Hay una chica al teléfono que pregunta por al nombre de Misty.

-Aura:Ahora mismo voy.

Aura se dirigió a los telé llegó,la chica le indicó cuál cogió el auricular y se lo puso a la ese momento,la cara de Misty apareció el la pantalla del telé le pidió a la chica que se retirara de la habitació chica se fue,y empezaron a hablar.

-Aura:¡Hola Misty,qué alegría que hayas llamado!

-Misty:Hola que contacte una cosa muy importante.

-Aura:¿Pasa algo malo?

-Misty:Verás,es que...

Misty empezó a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido esa acabó,dijo:

-Misty:¿Entiendes ahora por qué te he llamado?

-Aura:Si,pero no te puedo ayudar no soy capaz de decirle a Drew lo siento...

-Misty:¡Aura,centraté!¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Aura:Lo único que te puedo decir es que le digas lo que sientes realmente.

-Misty:Vale.Y tú también deberías decirle a Drew lo que sientes por él.

-Aura:Si,lo tendré en cuenta.

-Misty:Gracias ós.

-Aura:Gracias a ti, noches.

Aura colgó.Pensó que si,debería decirle a Drew lo que sentía por él.¿Pero,cómo? Eran demasiadas preguntas...Pero de lo que Aura no se dió cuenta es que había una persona más escuchando la conversación...  
Cuando Aura abrió la puerta para irse a la cama,se encontró ahí a la chica que le había llevado hasta los teléfonos.

-Aura:¿Por qué estabas escuchando nuestra conversación?

-Chica:Porque...quería saber quién era esa tal Misty.

-Aura:¿Cómo te llamas?

-Chica:Me llamo Lina,y soy la ayudante de la enfermera Joy y parece que tú y tu amiga estáis en serios problemas...

qué no se decirle a Drew lo que siento por él y también me preocupa cómo reaccione...

-Lina:Si él siente lo mismo que tú,no debería reaccionar mal,si no bien.

-Aura:Si...¿Pero y si no siente lo mismo que yo?

-Lina:Bueno,siempre te quedará el deseo...

Después de esas palabras,Lina se levantó y se no entendió muy bien la última frase,pero no quería cansada,así que decidió irse a fue a la habitación,y lo primero que hizo fue mirar por la el cielo se dislumbraba una gran estrella fugaz,al verla Aura formuló estas palabras:

"Que tenga el valor suficiente para decirle lo qué siento..."

Misty colgó y se dirigió a su habitació llegó lo primero que hizo fue mirar por la el cielo se dislumbraba una gran estrella fugaz que al verla,Misty formuló estas palabras:

"Que tenga el valor suficiente para decirle lo que siento..."

Ash se levantó bastante ía preparar todo lo antes posible y apartar a su mente de Misty,aunque solo fuera por un ó de la habitación,bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la í se sirvió una taza de café y se preparó unas tostadas a las que echó mantequilla y sentó en la mesa,encendió la televisión y empezó a terminó,dejó la taza y el plato en el fregadero y subió a su todavía dormía profundamente en la cama,asi que Ash procuró hacer el mínimo ruido puso un jersey negro,unos jeans y sus zapatillas dirigió al hall,se puso su chaqueta negra y una bufanda verde oscuro y se fue.

Misty se despertó al oir la purta vistió con un jersey azul celeste,unos jeans y las zapatillas de andar por casa,se recogió el pelo con una coleta hacia un lado y salió del cuarto de llegó al salón,no encontró a nadie,asi que supuso que habían sido imaginaciones pensaba que Ash no podía levantarse a estas horas,él no es que fuera muy madrugador que ese pensamiento se desvaneció al encontrarse con la taza y el plato en el fregadero.¿A dónde había ido Ash a las 7 de la mañana,y encima con la nevada que había caído y con el frío que hacía?En ese momento,Raichu entró en la ó a un lado y a otro en busca de su entrenador.

-Misty:Si buscas a Ash,no se dónde está.Lo único que se de él,es que ha desayunado y se ha ido.¿Tú sabes dónde está,Raichu?

Raichu asintió y condujo a Misty hasta el señaló con la pata la puerta,asi que Misty entendió que se dirigían hacia a puso una chaqueta y una bufanda,y le puso a Raichu también abrió la se encontraba blanco,era rocío de los árbole y plantas se habían congelando,dando así a cristalitos de hielo que brillaban con la luz del comenzó a andar,seguido por bastante difilcil para Misty,ya que Raichu iba un buen trecho,hasta que lse pararon en frente de un enorme un campo de batalla rodeado de gradas,casi tan grande como los que había en la Meseta Añil,lugar donde la Liga Pokemon ejecutaba sus en el edificio,subieron unos peldaños y se encontraron con el campo lleno de nieve,pero además de nieve,había alguien má Ash,a quien estaba dando de comer a sus pokemon,los cuáles eran un espeon,un arcanine,un lapras,un dragonite y un le veía feliz,al igual que sus admiró esa escena con gran nostalgia,le recordaba al Ash cuando tenía 11 años,no había cambiado le señalo las escaleras para que bajara,pero Misty giró la mejor no molestarle ahora,pensó.Se dio la vuela y se marchó a casa de Ash,mientras que Raichu se quedó con Misty llegó a casa de Ash,desayunó y se puso a colocar la mesa,los decorados...

Aura se levantó de la cama,se vistió,se peinó y bjó al salóí estaban todos enfermera Joy corriendo de un lado para otro con girlandas,bolas,campanitas...Brock preparando la comida junto a la Señora Ketchum,Traecy y Drew colocando en el árbol de Navidad las cosas que les daban la enfermera joy,Gary ligando con Lucy y Lucy ignorándole,todos estaban haciendo se dirigió a la cocina,donde Brock le sirvió un chocolate caliente con tostadas para sentó en la mesa donde estaba Lina desayunando,y empezaro a hablar:

-Aura:Buenos días Lina.

-Lina:Buenos días a ti también.¿Ya se lo has dicho?

-Aura:¿Decirle qué a quién?

-Lina:Decirle a Drew lo que sientes por él.

-Aura:Todavía no he tenido oportunidad de decirselo...

-Lina:¿Y cuándo lo piensas hacer?

-Aura:Esta noche,esta noche se lo diré.

Ash entró en su casa acompañado de Raichu y empezó a preparar todo para la fiesta,intentando evitar a que pasaba a su lado o se iba hcia el otro lado o simplemente no la miraba.Y Misty se estaba cansando de ese juego por lo que ocurrió.Ash,al notar que su amiga estaba enfadad y que pronto le iba a regañar,se fue a la í preparó de primer plato,una sopacalentita y ensalada para abrir el apetito,de segundo plato un exquisito pavo cocido y patatas fritas para acompañar al pavo,y de tercer plato,chocolate con leche y para Ash la comida no era lo más importante,si no el tiempo que tardara en preparar toda la comida y evitar a terminó de preparar todo,salió de la cocina y se encontró toda su casa decorada y la gran mesa del salón preparada,con el mantes,los cubiertos y los vasos,solo faltaba traer la ese momento,Misty se acercó a Ash:

-Misty:¿te ayudo a traerla comida?

Ash estaba a punto de decir -"No necesito tu ayuda"-pero se lo pensó quería que Misty se enfadara más con él,y además eran mucho platos y pesaban bastante.

-Ash:Si,por favor

A Misty la sorpredió esa és de que la estuviese evitando todo el día,aunque no dudó en terminaron de pore toda la mesa,se sentaron a muy callados durante la quería decirle a Ash lo que sentía,pero no encontraba la manera de decíí que estuvo planeando durante la cena una manera de que ella y Ash aclarásen sus dudas para de cenar,Misty ayudó a Ash a recoger Ash empezaba a limpiar los platos,Misty dijo:

-Misty:¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor?

-Ash:¿Qué quieres?

-Misty:Te quiero enseñar una cosa.

Misty se puso detrás de Ash y le tapó los ojos con las manos.

-Ash:¿A dónde vamos?

-Misty:Es una sorpresa.

Misty condujo a Ash hasta la sala de bile,abrió las puertas y le llevó hasta el final de la sala de í se encontraba la abrió las puertas y salieron al ,Misty retiró suavemente sus manos de la cara de ó los ojos,miró a su alrrededor para comprobar dónde estaba y se giró imediatamente para mirar a Misty.

-Ash:¿Por qué me has traido hasta aquí?

-Misty:Es que te quiero decir una cosa,una cosa muy importante.

-Ash:Si te refieres a lo que pasó ayer, lo siento mucho, no pude resistirme.

-Misty:Si,tiene que ver con lo que pasó ayer...

-Ash:Pero...

digas toca a mi hablar.

Después de esas últimas palabras,Misty se acercó a Ash,y le besó.Fue un beso dulce,muy dulce,con todo el amor que Misty sentía hacia Ash.Y Ash respondió a ese de los dos querían que ese beso se acabase,pero sus cuerpos no decían lo és de unos segundos, se separaron.

-Misty:Esto es lo que siento.

-Ash:Yo también.

Había llegado el momento:El baile de Navidad,que se celebraba en el centro quería bailar con Drew,pero le daba vergüenza pedirselo,pero esta era la oportunidad de decirle a Drew lo que siente por é que se armó de valor y fue a hablar con él.

-Aura:Hola Drew. ¿Por qué no estás bailando?

-Drew:Es que no me atreví a pedirselo a la chica que me gusta.-Respondió Drew, rojo como un tomate.

-Aura:Pues me preguntaba, ¿si querías bailar conmigo?

-Drew:s-sí, po-por su-supuesto Aura.

Aura cogió de la mano a Drew, le llevó a la pista debaile, y empezaron a principio les costaba seguir el ritmo del otro, pero después ni se daban cuenta de lo que hací se sentía como si estuviese volando entre las nubes, acompañado por se paró la música,todo el mundo se fue a comer,bueno casi todo el mundo.

-Drew:Aura,¿podías venir a dar un paseo conmigo?

-Aura:Si,ahora mismo voy.

Aura y drew estuvieros paseando por el paseo marítimo, situado al lado de la habían despejado de nieve esta mañana, asi que pudieron andar con facilidad.

-Aura:Tengo que decirte algo.

-Drew:¿Qué quieres?

-Aura:Pues esto

Aura besó a un beso corto, ya que ellos eran inexpertos,pero incluyó todo el amor que Aura sentía por Drew, y Drew por Aura.

-Aura:Te quiero Drew.

-Drew:Yo también te quiero Aura.

Y esos dos sucesos fueron los que comenzaron sus había sido aceptada en el alto mando de Kanto y ahora vivía con hermanas le habían dejado vivir su futuro con su amado y ahora ellas se encargaban del gimnasio.Y Aura se convirtió en la mejor coordinadora de concursos por parejas,con su novio Drew.  
Y con esto se demuestra que en Navidad los deseos se cumplen...

FIN


End file.
